quiero un futuro contigo
by toyita cullen
Summary: bueno primero te …. Te quería pedir disculpa por cómo te trate pero yo nunca me espere que tú me dijeras eso y yo solo te quería decir que, bueno yo podíamos ser de nuevo amigos como antes claro si tu quieres si no quieres lo entenderé…. pasaron media
1. internado

QUIERO UN FUTURO CONTIGO

EVOP

—Hijo por favor ve a el internado has por tu padre y por mi—dijo mi madre angustiada.

—No madre, no puedo ir no quiero convivir con esa cuerda de niño rico y mimado, yo prefiero estudiar en el liceo publico y, así estar cerca de ustedes— debía de convencer a mi madre. En verdad no quería ir.

—Que puedo hacer para convencerte de que vallas. Tu padre y yo estaremos bien. Piensa en tu futuro, ese internado te abrirá las puerta para la universidad — mi madre estaba desesperada y sabia mover sus cartas para tratar de convencerme, pero aun estaba el problema que iba a estar muy cerca de Bella.

—Es que si voy estaré cerca de Bella y, no creo podre aguantar un desplate mas de ella. —solté el poco aire que retenía en mis pero si me quedo no podre ayudar a mis padre tengo que ir.

—Entonces hijo… ¿iras?— pregunto mi madre con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

—Sí, pero solo porque tú me los estas pidiendo — mi madre no aguantaba tanta felicidad y me abrazo como hace mucho tiempo no la hacía.

—Gracias, yo sé que no te vas a arrepentir —sonreí aunque en mi interior solo rogaba por que sus palabras fueran verdad—. Anda y has las maletas. El autobús sale en una hora. Apúrate— en ese momento fue cuando rogaba porque no fuera una locura el aceptar asistir.

—Si ya voy— dije con desgana, le di un beso a mi madre y, me fui a mi cuarto el cual compartía con mi hermano Emmett.

— ¿Entonces… mi hermanito va a ir?— pregunto mi hermano que no sabía de dónde había aparecido, bufe resignado "será que Emmett no tenia vida propia "

—Emmett deja el fastidio y déjame terminar de hacer las maletas—dije de manera cortante, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que el comprendiera de una vez que no me gustaba que se metiera en mi vida.

—Pero hermanito, piensa todas las muchachas que vamos a conocer allá, todo esos cuerpo esculturales que vamos a ver— asentí para que dejara de fastidiar, pero a mí eso no me importaba, yo tenía ojos para una sola muchacha, mi Bella.

Emmett siguió hablando de todo lo que haríamos y me canse de estar asintiendo.

—Tú sabes que a mí no me interesa conocer a nadie.

—Claro que no te interesa conocer a nadie, como puede interesarte alguien cuando aun estas "EMANORADO DE BELLA"

—Deja de gritar que estoy enamorado de ella, date cuenta que nos pueden escuchar— No podría soportar que alguien más se enterara de que mi corazón era solamente de Bella. No podía soportar que burlaran de mí por no ser correspondido.

—Te imagina si la persona que no escuche fuera Bella— sonreí de lado. Si el supiera que ella ya sabia y, que me odia por amarla.

—Deja de decir burradas y vámonos que el autobús ya va a llegar—Emmett no se imaginaba que Bella sabía lo que yo sentía por ella y, que me odiaba por la diferencia de status, ella buscaba algo más y yo no podía dárselo porque soy pobre. En ese momento escuchamos como mi madre nos llamaba.

—Hijos, el autobús se va.

—Como que se va, apúrate Emmett que el autobús se va— cuando me volteo para llamar a Emmett el señor Charlie esta al frete, me sentí verdaderamente avergonzado por estar gritando en su casa

.

—No se preocupen, —me dijo con una sonrisa— ustedes no se van a ir en el autobús.

— ¡Ho! señor Charlie, los muchachos se pueden ir en el autobús. —dijo mi madre verdaderamente avergonzada.

—No Esme, lo que quiero decir es que se van conmigo— mire a mi madre que estaba desconcertada y luego al señor, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso.

—Eso no puede ser así —chillo Bella — cada quien se va en su carro.

—Disculpe señor pero no entiendo —dijo Emmett, que se había mantenido en silencio—como que cada quien se va en su carro.

—Nosotros no tenemos carro y si nos disculpa nos tenemos que ir porque sino el autobús se va

—Ya es muy tarde hijo el autobús se fue—dijo mi madre con frustración.

— ¿¡QUE!? Eso no puede ser —grito Emmett como si en mundo se fuera a caer por eso.

—Todo el mundo para el garaje— dijo el señor Charlie, todos no dirigimos para el garaje y lo que vimos nos sorprendió: habían cuatro carros, un porche, BMW, volvo y un jeep— esto debe de ser un sueno.

—He comprado este carro para cada uno de ustedes. El BMW es de Bella, el porche de Alice, el volvo de Edward y el jeep de Emmett. Este es mi regalo de bienvenida para ustedes, cuídenlo y disfrútenlo—lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión. ¡DIOS yo no quiero despertar de este sueño!

— ¡OH, DIOS MIO! Tengo carro— grito mi amada Bella.

—Si Bella, tienes carro, pero como todavía ni tu ni Alice tienen licencia, van a ir con los muchachos— que eso no podría ser nosotros tampoco tenemos licencia

— ¿Qué, porque? —la voz chillona de Alice retumbo por todo el garaje.

—Disculpe señor, pero nosotros tampoco tenemos licencia —dijo Emmett

—Exacto, no tenían. Tengan—respondió el señor Charlie, entregándonos nuestras nuevas licencias

—Alice te vas con Emmett y, tu Bella con Edward. Y por favor Bella compórtate, ¿sí? — que eso no podía estar pasando, yo en un carro eso con Bella.

—Pero papá, como quieres que me comporte cuando dices que no puedo manejar mi carro eso es total mente injusto— como siempre, Alice reclamando.

—Tu licencia te la daré la semana que viene—una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero no le duro mucho— pero si te sigue comportando así, te la daré dentro de dos semana. — siempre me había preguntado ¿como el señor podría tener tanta paciencia para podre soportar a Alice?

— Ya vállense que llegaran tarde, nos vemos mañana.

—Ok

Viajar con Bella fue algo de lo mas incomodo ya que no hablamos en las dos hora que tardamos en llegar al internado, yo no podía más la había perdido por ¿gafo? fui y me le declare y que recibí a cambio un "YO NO SIENTO LO MISMO POR TI ES MEJOR QUE DEJEMOS DE SER AMIGO" cada vez que pensaba en ese momento me daban ganas de matar a alguien, cada vez que la vea coqueteando con alguien me adiaba mas por haberla alejado tanto de mi, por haberle dicho que la amaba con locura, pero no me podía quedar con los brazo cruzados esperando que llegara otro y me quitara mi razón de vivir, tenía que conquistarla como fuera.

Cuando llegamos al internado le enteramos que los cuatro teníamos que compartir cuanto a las muchachas le dio un ataque y le rogaron a su papa porque en cuarto le metieran a su mejor amiga y a su hermano Rosalie y Jasper, le iba a pedir a Emmett que me ayudara a conquistar a bella

Bella

Estar dos hora en un carro con Edward me ponía los pelos de punta, en todo el camino no lo quise ver yo lo amaba con locura y el día en que él se me declaro yo quería decir el que también lo amaba, pero no podía que iban a decir mis amiga de tener aun novio pobre, Alice me había dicho que eso no importaba pero si Rosalie se enterara de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Edward, me mataría y me dejaría de hablar y, qué decir de la gente, solamente no podría estar con Edward, aunque me muriera de amor por el. No podría, pero solamente me quedaba con conformarme con ser de nuevo su amiga, claro si el aceptara. Y en eso me iba a ayudar Alice y Emmett yo volvería a ser amiga de Edward y lo amaría en silencio pero siempre voy a estar a y para el y no dejare que ninguna arpía se le acerque porque él es mío pero si él quiera irse con otra yo no lo podría detenerlo porque él era libre

Alice

Será que mi hermana nunca se va a dar cuenta del bombo que tiene para ella sola tengo que ayudar a Edward a conquistar a bella pero él no iba a querer así que eso era trabajo de emmett y yo asi que manos a la obra

EMMETT- pegue un grito al grandulo – mira saquito de musculo será que puedes apurar tu trasero que te necesito con urgencia

Ya voy persona que mide medio metro- será que el nunca se dejara de meter con mi tamaño- emmett tu no sabes que las cosas buenas vienen en frasco pequenos

Si como el veneno- lo voy a matar tranquilízate alice piensa para que lo llamaste –emmet necesito de tu ayuda pero aquí no podemos hablar vámonos para otro sitio si –nos dirigimos asi la cafetería que para esta hora estaba solo pues no había llegado mucha gente – emmett necesito que me ayudes en algo- espero que me diga que si porque si no lo hace por las buena lo tendrá que hacer por las malas-entonces te apuntas

Si claro dime que quieres y te ayudo quiero un poco de acción en mi vida-no podría creerlo – bueno comencemos tu sabes que Edward está enamorado de bella y bella enamorada de Edward pero los idiotas no se dan cuenta de eso así que yo te quiero pedir el favor de que me ayudes unirlos – y se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea

-Entonces me ayudaras

-Si claro eso dos tienen que estar junto pero los dos son muy argullosos pero se quieren entonces cual es el plan

Bella

Nos encontrábamos solo Edward y yo en el departamento y era hora de iniciar con mi plan baje las escalera lo encontré viendo tele

–ummmm Edward estas ocupado-por favor di que no

-no vale que querías –bueno bella cálmate y diles las cosas como son- dime

- bueno quería hablar contigo- hay DIOS mío me va a dar un paro cardiaco –será que …… podemos

- si claro tu dirás de que quieres hablar – DIOS serán que este hombre no puede ser más perfecto

- bueno primero te ……. Te quería pedir disculpa por cómo te trate pero yo nunca me espere que tú me dijeras eso y yo solo te quería decir que, bueno yo podíamos ser de nuevo amigos como antes claro si tu quieres si no quieres lo entenderé…. pasaron media hora y el nada que hablaba así que me levante y cuando iba a empezar a caminar sentí que me agarraba por la cintura y en ese momento me sentí en casa era la primera vez que me sentía segura

–si quiero ser tu amigo bella como antes – di la vuelta y fue el gran erro de mi vida solo nos separanba centímetros de distancia para podre unir nuestros labios sentía su reparación como chocaba con mi cara y ese olor tan peculiar de el que me ponía loca necesitaba sentirlo así que no la pensé dos veces y lo abraza con todas mi fuerza el principio no me respondió el abrazo pero sola mente lo abrase más fuerte para que él lo devolviera no se cuanto tiempo paso si fueron segundo minutos o horas pero solamente sentí como mis ojos se fueron cerrando y ,me quede dormida en sus fuertes brazos ……… sentí como fui cargada y depositada en una cama como pude abrí los ojos me me encontré con dos esmeralda viéndome solamente tu ve fuerza para decir- por favor quédate conmigo esta noche

- segura

–Si por favor – solo quería volver a estar en sus brazos y sentirme en casa sentirme segura

Bueno está bien pero déjame irme a cambiar y vuelvo –antes de irse medio un beso en la frente y se fue ……. No pasaron ni 5 minuto cuando ya estaba de regreso me moví hacia un lado para que pudiera entrar en la cama pero apenas se acostó me atrajo hacia su cuerpo yo no pude aguantar más y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho

Cuando me desperté me encontraba en el pecho de Edward tenia tanto tiempo que no dormía asi de bien que no me sentía tan tranquila

–Buenos días bella durmiente- este hombre es mi perdición –como dormirte

-Buenos días Edward y dormi como una bebe … hoy es domingo será que podemos ir a caminar por el campus como a 4 km hay una laguna si quieres podemos ir –pro favor di que si –que dices

Claro bella lo que tu quieras mi amor- me dijo mi amor – bueno te dejo para que te vista y nos vemos en una hora – bueno por lo menos las cosas se están arreglando entre Edward y yo

- okis Edward …… te quiero mucho demasiado mas de lo que tu piensa

Yo no te quiero bella yo te amo


	2. novios

edward

Baje a la cocina q había en el departamento a esperar a bella tenia un raro presentimiento de que algo bueno va a pasar hoy pero no sabia que era donde estarían los demás q desde la tarde de ayer no lo veía pero bueno en este momento ellos no importaba lo único q importaba era que yo tenia que buscar la forma de enamorar a bella para poder entregarle este amor que tengo guardado desde hace tanto tiempo me dirigía hacia la nevera y me conseguí hay pegado una nota de alice q decía q a rosalie y jasper tenían un problema y q le pido a emmett que la acompañara y q llegaba el lunes directo a clase que en el congelador había comida me sente en una silla a esperar nose cuanto tiempo paso lo q se es q ya había anochecido y bella nada que baja quería hablar con ella enfrentarla y decirle todo de una vez , entre a su cuarto si tocar la puerta estaba la luz apagada y ella en el medio se esa hermosa cama pensé que estaba dormida pero no mi sorpresa fue lo que me dijo

- que haces aquí Edward antony cullen quien te dio PERMISO DE ENTRAR EN MI HABITACION SIN TOCAR LA PUERTA PUDE HABER ESTADO DESNUDA- en ese momento se paro de la cama y la vi gracias a la poca claridad que entraba por la ventana estaba mas roja que una rosa y su cuerpo quedo pagado al mi solo unos centrimetro me separaban de su boca y lo hice la bese al principio no me lo respondia pero después comenzó a mover sus labios al compas de los mios fue el beso mas posisivo que he tenido en mi vida nos fuimos separando poco a poco en busca de aire y entonces llego el momento teníamos que hablar de lo que sentíamos esto no podía seguir asi – bella tenemos que hablar yo te quiero decir que te adoro y eres todo para mi yo te quiero dentro de mi vida- se me quedo mirando como si tuviera dos cabeza

Edward no tenemos nada de que hablar lo que paso aquí se queda aquí lo nuestro no puede ser y punto deja de insistir y por favor te pido que te retires de la habitación estoy cansada y quiero dormir- estaba loca si pensaba que iba a dejar esto asi por que si y la volvi a besar este beso no fue como el otro este estaba cargado de deseo y pasión la comencé a tocar sintiendo todo su hermoso cuerpo en mis manos es tan suave como un pétalo de rosa y de pronto el sonido mas hermoso salio de tus labios un gemido que fue acallado por mis labios deseosos de mas- Edward te deseo sigue tocándome asi-

Lo que mi princesa quiera- le comencé a besar los senos sobre la ropa que cargaba gracias a Dios que no cargaba sostén era del tamaño perfecto para mi ni tan grande ni tan chiquitos solo perfecto- no estamos en igualdad de condiciones déjame quitarte esa camisa déjame tocarte- su cuerpo era todo lo que yo quería en ese momento y asi continuamos por noc cuanto tiempo pero no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera asi quería algo especial asi que tenia que parar esto aunque esto fuera lo que yo deseaba –bella tenemos que parar no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea asi quiero hacerte algo especial –

Para que Edward házmelo horita yo te deseo y tu también vamos bombón hasme el amor- esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco y de la nada me beso mi bella me estaba besado de verdad que esta noche era la mejor de mi vida pero no podía permitir que esto llegara a mas yo quería que mi primera vez con bella fuera especial-

Bella amor para como ya te dije quiero que sea especial- ya se me estaba formando una idea de como quería que fuera pero antes tenia que hacerle un pregunta que afectaría nuestro futuro – bella quieres ser mi novia? – creo que pasaron horas minutos o tal vez segundos solo quería escuchar su respuesta –siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Edward siii quieroooooooo – esas palabras me hacían el hombre mas feliiiz del mundo y la bese en este beso quería demostrarle todo mi amor por ella quería hacerla sentir amada con solo un beso –gracias por hacerme tan feliiiz mi bella te aseguro que no te vas ha repentir y que te hare la mujer las dichosa del mundo- continuamos besándonos hasta altas horas de la madrugada , nose en que momento no quedamos dormido juntos y abrazados era la mejor noche de mi vida los rayos del sol pegaron de frente en mi rostro abri los ojos y me encontre con mi novia que aun dormia – amor despierta mi bella hermosa despierta princesa –

No Edward aun no quiero seguir durmiendo déjame disfrutar de este momento a tu lado- de verdad que no podía ser mas feliz –amor despierta llegaremos tarde a clase si mi bella hermosa parate y te prometo que en la noche me vuelvo a pasar contigo a dormir –

Esta bien amor pero solo porque me prometiste que esta noche vamos dormir juntos , ahora salte del cuarto que me tengo que bañar y ponerme hermosa para ti asii que fuera fuera- y con esas palabras me saco de la habitación me bañe deje que el agua mojara mi cuerpo y me relajara luego me puse un pantalón negro con una camisa negra trate de peinarme pero como siempre era una batalla perdida lo deje como esta y Sali al encuentro de mi novia – bella amor te espero en la sala no te tardes muchos sino llegaremos tarde a clase –

Si amor dame cinco minutos y bajo no tardo mucho- mujeres porque tenían que tardar tanto arreglándose si a la final mi bella siempre va a estar hermosa para mi - ya llegue amor y como estoy – cuando subi la mirada para ver a mi novia me quede sin palabras y con la boca abierta llevaba un pantalón pagado al cuerpo y una hermosa blusa que le haci realzar sus hermosos senos sin llegar a lo vulgar –

Simplemente estas hermosa mi amor – me levante de la silla y le di un pequeño beso en los labios – nos vamos preciosa –

Claro bombo soy toda suya –la agarre de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el edificio fuimos a retirar nuestro horario veía toda las materias con bella menos educación física – y ahora nos toca literatura después matemática y terminamos con historia presiento que los lunes los voy a odiar mas que nunca Edward lo único bueno es que tu vas a estar conmigo – me besos y nos fuimos a el salón que nos tocaba no habia mucha gente asi que agarramos una mesa que estaba pagada a la ventana y de hay se podía ver el patio del edificio – Edward amor te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

Acaso no lo has hecho amor – y le di un pequeño beso en los labios – pregunta todo lo que quieras que yo te voy a responder –

Bueno amor yo quería saber si tu le piensas decir a todos sobre lo nuestro?-agacho la miranda,-

Amor claro que lo quiero hacer le pienso gritar al mundo entero que tengo la novia mas hermosa del mundo y que me corresponde, a menos que tu no quieras que lo hagamos publico?-

No amor claro que no yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tengo un bombo de novio y que es todo mio y que no lo pienso compartir con nadie, pero sabes algo amor?-

Dime mi amor pídeme lo que tu quieras que yo te voy a complacer-

Bueno amor yo quiero que tu como buen novio que eres me des un besito porque creo que me lo merezco no crees amor?- esta mujer de verdad que me va a volver loco y para seguir siendo su bueno novio la bese

.

.

.

Hoy era marte me moví en la cama buscando la figura de mi hermosa novia pero el lugar estaba vacío y frio eso significaba que hace tiempo que se había levantado – bellaaaaaa donde estas –

Edward por amor a dios hermano deja de gritar la gente normal como mi ros y yo nos gusta dormir cinco minutos mas –

Emmett hermano también me da gusto verte – me le lanze encima y por la sorpresa el tonto de mi hermano no reacciono y los dos caimos al piso nos miramos y estallamos en risa


End file.
